1. Technical Field
The present invention broadly relates to education and demonstration in the general fields of science, technology, engineering and math and more precisely it relates to any technical or vocational field, craft or trade that requires a basic understanding of how and why mechanical and electrical systems and components function and operate.
2. Description of Related Art
The innovative all in one new and useful symmetrical mobile modular lab provides cost effective practical exercises and technical learning activities. The modular lab engages students regardless of learning style in practical activities to enhance appreciation and understanding of the various engineering disciplines and technical fields. The visual learner makes up about 65% of the population. The individual with this learning style absorbs and recalls information best by seeing. The auditory learner makes up about 30% of the population. The individual with this learning style absorbs information best through the sense of hearing. The tactile-kinesthetic learner makes up about 5% of the population. Tactile and kinesthetic learners absorb information best by doing, experiencing, touching, moving or being active in some way. The design of the modular lab allows as many as twelve (12) individuals to use simultaneously.
An informal teaching aide called a “trainer” is commonly used in some technical trades. The design of existing “trainers” was analyzed. Based on years of research, careful examination and evaluation, it is concluded that the majority of “trainers” currently in use are found to be piecemealed, complicated and outdated. Although there were some similarities, there was little consistency, no real standards and no high quality cost effective method of providing practical exercises and learning experiences to attract the best suited mechanically inclined individuals to the technical programs. Most, if not all of the “trainers”, only targeted one aspect of the field because of the limited design.
There is a need for a product that ensures that individuals seeking technical positions in industry are thoroughly and well trained. For nearly a decade while managing the major building systems of industrial and commercial facilities, it was always difficult to find qualified entry level employees with the basic skills needed to troubleshoot and repair the major building systems. The demand continues to outweigh the supply although more than 7.8 million jobs have been lost in technical and mechanical areas since the recession began in 2007. As the economy begins to strengthen, total employment is expected to significantly increase by the year 2020. Employment in maintenance and construction is expected to rise 33 percent by 2020, adding about 1.8 million jobs. In the field of heating, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC) which is a specialization of mechanical engineering, employment of mechanics and installers is expected to grow 34 percent through 2020, much faster than the average for all occupations. Certified, trained and qualified technical professionals are in high demand.
Commercial and residential building construction, in general, will drive employment growth as industry continues to recover from the recession. According to recent research by Spokane Community College (Spokane), HVAC is essential today for personal comfort, medical health, food preservation, water supply and work productivity. Homes, office buildings, industrial plants, airplanes, cars and computer technology all rely on complex HVAC systems to create and maintain safe, healthy and comfortable living and working environments. Many industrial, medical, technical and commercial processes also depend on sophisticated heating, cooling air quality and ventilation systems. In fact, all human activities rely on HVAC in one way or another. HVAC mechanics and installers work in homes, retail establishments, hospitals, office buildings, and factories—anywhere there is climate-control equipment that needs to be installed, repaired, or serviced. The growing number of sophisticated climate-control systems is also expected to increase demand for qualified technicians in the field of HVAC. The growing emphasis on energy efficiency and pollution reduction and regulations prohibiting the discharge and production of older types of refrigerant pollutants will result in the need to modify or replace many existing air conditioning systems. The increasing development of HVAC systems technology causes employers to recognize the importance of continuous education and keeping up to speed with the latest equipment and skills.
Job opportunities for technicians are expected to be excellent, particularly for those who have completed training at an accredited technical school or through a formal apprenticeship. Hence, technical school training or apprenticeship programs often provide an advantage and a higher qualification for employment. Engineering and architecture occupations are projected to add roughly 252,800 jobs. Through 2020, employment of civil engineers is expected to grow 19 percent, employment of mechanical engineers is expected to grow 9 percent, and employment of chemical engineers, electrical and electronics engineers and industrial engineers are each expected to grow 6 percent. Industries and occupations related to health care, personal care and social assistance, and construction are projected to have the fastest job growth between 2010 and 2020.
There is currently a need and there will continue to be a need for qualified entry level technical professionals. Great engineers possess a strong analytical aptitude, show attention to detail, have excellent communication skills, stay on top of developments in the industry, are creative, show an ability to think logically, are mathematically inclined, have good problem solving skills, are team players and have excellent technical knowledge. Spokane reports that technicians are problem solvers: experts who contribute to making equipment work better, more efficiently, quicker, and less expensively. Technicians familiar with computers and electronics will have the best job opportunities as employers continue to have trouble finding qualified technicians to work on complex new systems.
Existing best practices in the manner that technicians are being provided practical training in a controlled environment prior to entering the workforce have been identified. The program offered by the military, private technical schools, public community colleges and high schools were assessed. Past and current participants in these programs were interviewed. The facilities and labs were visited. Existing training and educational tools were evaluated.
The symmetrical mobile modular lab provides the best solution to the problem based on research and benchmarking efforts. The modular lab addresses challenges faced by many technical programs. On the exterior, equipment and technology is constantly changing. There may be a new make or model on the outside although the guts of these systems remain the same. Because of limited funding dedicated to technical and vocational programs, many facilities and labs are outdated and offer little appeal to the new generation learner. By using the modular lab, individuals are provided the opportunity to touch, connect and work with actual components to gain a better understanding as to how mechanical and electrical components work together behind the scene. In lieu of needing a facility or actual lab to house actual bulky equipment into a traditional class room setting, the modular lab is mobile. It is foldable and easily transportable and can be rolled from room to room to stimulate discussion and promote interest in engineering and technology fields amongst individuals of all ages.